Tacticon in Crystal City
Back to 2010 Logs Tacticon Murusa Passing through customs, Tacticon smiles to the Crystal City guards and offers a light nod of his head. "Just myself..." he tells them, and the compartment upon his thigh opens up to reveal the pistol there. "That is my only weapon.." is explained, and then within moments the device is deactivated. "Purpose of visit...? Well, I have not been here in quite some time...and visiting Primus' temple is long overdue." Sure, it was a lie, but he supposed he'd have to in order to cover his tracks. Murusa comes out of the sidelines, having been called in as the mercenary is on the 'let me know he's here' list. "Good cycle." she offers, the Crystal City Guard issue spear grasped within her right hand. Tacticon glances to Murusa, and a soft chuckle escapes him. "Ahhh, what 'luck' we have to run into each other again so soon... What -are- the 'odds'?" Nodding to the Crys Guard, his gaze shifts back to the customs official. "All in order?" he questions, straightening his posture as he offers again a pleasant smile. Murusa eyes the merc a moment, "I was about to go off duty, so it is indeed luck." she states, "You said you were going to the temple?" she asks. Moving her spear to magnetize it to her back. "Eventually," Tacticon replies with a light nod. "One of a few sites that I plan to visit, actually. I'd like to see the local museum, and perhaps the arena as well. Possibly take a stroll through the residential district. I quite like it here... And you? What are your plans now that you are off duty?" the ex-Decepticon inquires, as if he actually did care. Of course...he doesn't. Murusa hmms, "I see, well how about I join you?" she asks with a hint of a smile, "After all I'm free and you may have questions." "I doubt that I will," Tacticon replies with a chortle. "Any questions would be answered by Primus at the right time... Of the city itself, I am certain that there are plenty of directories to help me along my way." Moving to step through customs, he smirks ever so slightly as his head bows a touch. How eager IS she to follow him exactly? Murusa considers, "As a new arrival to the city, it would be my pleasure to make sure you enjoy your tour around the city without having to depend on the directories." "Oh, I've been here before... Really, I am sure that I will be fine," Tacticon replies simply enough as he meanders along. "Very nice of you though, Murusa... Besides, I am sure that your significant other has been counting the nano-cycles until you were relieved from duty." Murusa follows you as you head into the city proper. "Sadly he's in the hospital recovering from an incident with the Decepticons. He knows I will come see him when I am able to do so." Tacticon gasps... At least he performs his best 'mock' gasp. "Oh, my... That is terrible, truly terrible. I would not waste a moment... Being locked up in a hospital recovering from and awaiting repairs is never very much fun. It gets awful lonely, and even more terribly boring..." Tacticon continues into the Residential Suburbs. Murusa keeps following. "He'll be fine. Tough old mech that one." she notes with a chuckle. "Besides you are heading where I am going, so I hope you don't mind me following along." "Certainly not," Tacticon replies with a wave of the hand, and a light shake of his head. "So, where do you recharge here in Crystal City?" he wonders, considering that they are in the suburbs. Why not gain some intel on the nosey Guard while he's here... Murusa hmms, "Oh I live here in the suburbs in a home I'm refurbishing. I'm nearly done with it." "How quaint. So, Crystal City... What is your history with this place? How does one become a member of the elite Crys Guard? You must have 'grown up' here, I wager..." Tacticon says, making light conversation as his optics take in his surroundings. Good to know where everything is, where it would be easiest to hide, or where to flee, and how best to get there if ever the need should arise. Murusa chuckles. "Sometimes quaint is good to come to when you work a stressful job." she states, "I was built here actually, was in construction for a long time." "I see, so you were built with your current station in processor?" Tacticon wonders in a sing-song voice, his grin broadening a bit as he continues along the way. "Ah, where are you headed, by the way?" Should be easy enough to cut free his tail once he's certain where she's supposedly going. You say, "Not at all actually." then to the question, "I was going to the Temple first, to do my daily devotional. Then swing by and see Protofire in the hospital." So, the Crystal Guardian is linked to the one named Protofire. Interesting little tidbit of information... And just think he could have ditched her before. "Protofire, well... He sounds like quite the mech. Strong name, and all," Tacticon offers amusedly. Murusa hmms, "Now now mercenary, I know an insincere comment when I hear one." she states. "Now then, if you happen by the Temple, let me know hm? Maybe I'll pray for your immortal spark." "I was not being insincere... It IS a strong name," Tacticon replies with a laugh. "But certainly, I will let you know... Because that is exactly what my spark needs--praying for." Now that was an insincere comment, and the Mercenary's grin broadens considerably. Murusa hmms, "Those that are not serious about what happens to them when they die are the ones that need prayer the most, my friend." Tacticon chuckles softly and offers a light shrug. "Those that are too serious about it are the most likely to have regrets when the end finally comes, friend..." Murusa smiles, "My only regret was waiting too long to find a possible spark bond mate." "How sweet. He's a lucky mech," Tacticon replies. If he had a lip to bite he would about now. "Very few can say something like that... It is respectable indeed. I am glad that you have found some mech with whom you can share your existence... Since that seems to matter to you. I believe that we should all strive for what matters to us most in this life..." Murusa hmms as she glances at you sidelong a few moments. "We all find our calling and purpose in this life, mercenary. Sometimes you must take that calling alone." "Indeed, indeed," Tacticon says with a solemn nod. "I believe that I am one such spark... To be alone until the end, but never truly alone. Success and profit has a way of ensuring that," he offers with a chortle. Murusa nods a little, "Profit is cold comfort in the end, think about that mercenary." she notes. "By the way, I do believe we were going to have some drinks the other night before you rushed off?" "Good thing that's the kind of comfort I prefer..." the mercenary offers, his optics flashing briefly. Sociopaths have very little use for anything else, really... At least that's what the Decepticon analysts had dubbed him. "Ah, were we now... I suppose I would not be disinclined. But first... Why the interest? I would have expected you to prefer a different kind of company." Murusa continues walking as she moves toward the temple, "Well I suppose you could use your profit in the seedy part of town. I understand there are rather attractive femmes of the evening that could show you a lovely time." then a pause, "Oh something about you being here, looking for employment, has me curious why you would seek it here." "Femmes... Perhaps. Those here in Crystal City are probably more to my taste than the ones in Cubicron," Tacticon considers briefly before shrugging. There would be plenty of time for that, but scouting was priority one. "...Hah, as I had surmised," the mech notes with a light nod, his amusement returning. "If one does not do jobs for all parties he begins to amass a reputation for being unapproachable by some... That's bad for business. Iahex, Crystal City, Polyhex, Cubicron... You name a city, a populace, and my services to them I offer. THAT...is good business." Murusa nods a little to your words, "Well then, I suspect the one individual that came to you is one of very few here." she states, "In that case, you may not be staying long, so I would suggest you make the most of it while you are here." "Perhaps... Perhaps," Tacticon offers with a smile. "Good cycle, Murusa of the Crys Guard..." Murusa offers a wave as she moves toward the Temple. Leaving you to your own whims, at least for now. Of course you never know whom may be watching you from the shadows. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Tacticon's Logs